


The Last Frontier

by ibogaine



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Cowboy AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibogaine/pseuds/ibogaine
Summary: A brief look into the life of Marge and Homer Simpson, having recently eloped and escaped from their farming town.





	The Last Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to Nat, who I know loves the Simpsons. Merry Christmas!

"Do you think we're almost there?"

"Marge, we just have to keep ridin'. It's our destiny as cowboys. We must keep going. Have faith in the horizon."

"Alright, Homey. I'll trust you."

Marge and Homer Simpson have been riding for days now. In a split-second decision, they decided to elope and leave their old farming town. Nothing was there for them anyway. Now, they rode their horse, stopped occasionally to replenish him and themselves, and just kept on going. They decided to take up the cowboy life, and it wasn't easy. Riding for so long was starting to take a wear on their inner thighs and their spirits. Nonetheless, they rode. 

Their plan was to basically ride in a straight line until they came across a town, where they would then create their new life. Which, to be fair, wasn't very thought out, but it gave them incentive. 

They kept on riding.

They had many talks while on that horse. Life, death, the inevitability of the future and what it would bring. It brought forth new emotions- hope, fear, doubt, excitement. Everything was new to them. They had spent their whole lives tending to livestock in Ye Olde Springfield, and now they got to choose things for themselves.

"Marge, do you think we'll be okay?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

They had been riding for almost a week and a half, when finally, they saw what they had been waiting for...

A town?

Ah, but it seemed to be another farming town.

And they kept on riding.


End file.
